


Unusual Zanpak-tu

by WilyMech



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Wild imaginations on this one where I am toying with.Midori Feng the main protagonist I am toying with a failure in Stealth Squad.Ishida Uruyu has twins in this serious.





	Unusual Zanpak-tu

Naifu shirudo o nomikomu

In Shikai this sword takes the shape of a bow which is powers up Kido based technique used by the wielder. In addition the it creates a powerful gust of wind that surrounds the wielder and nearly negates every attack. 

The release word is “Whisper”  
Bankai: A green sword with a long ribbon on it. The sword can cut through spirt particles.   
Bankai release: Shout Loudly  
“TatsumKI no Ken o Nomikomu”   
The sword shifts with this command into a staff with ribbons which can be extend by the wielder will. In this form the staff can block energy attacks and also can cut through spirit particles. The control of spirit particles can is created through ribbons like tendrils that surround the user like the wind. Main weakness is control and focus which can tax the user mentally. 

This is a result from a quiz.

 

A lone Soul Reaper slim built with long straight black held in two ponytails that go down to her waist. Stand at the gate between the world of living and on her is a backpack containing equipment to maintain contact with the members of Soul Society. Her mission is infiltrate the world of living to observe the Kanai Kurosaki as he enter High School and help guide him world of the Soul Reaper. Both Renji Abarai and Rukia Abarai did not want Ichika to be on this mission, many of her colleagues did not volunteer for the mission especially in the land of the Living 

My name is Midori with no clan name. It is not that I didn’t have a Clan name it was Feng but I lost the rights to use it. It is a complicated story and where to begin. I was born into lesser noble house that serves Shihion family and even then my family was a cadet branch of the Feng. I have the spiritual pressure but lacking the killer instinct in the Punishment Squad. I took this mission because it is at least affront to Sui-Feng my clan leader and Captain of Squad 2. Now I stand at the gate between Soul Society and World of Living. I am member of Squad 10.

“An interesting mission.” Spoke Sui-Feng

“Captain Sui-Feng.” Spoke Midori. I went to my knees and bow my head. “I never expected to see you….”

“Midori Feng.” Spoke Sui-Feng moves like a grace of a cat. “It was not your place to leave the clan in exile. As leader of our clan I do appreciate the fact you tried to make a name for yourself on your own terms.” 

“Captain Sui-Feng did I impressed you?” ask Midori confused 

“Before I met Ichigo Kurosaki….,” spoke Sui-Feng her eyes half shut vying more control. “I would never acknowledge you and block your attempt to become a Soul Reaper. As a Feng you had display weakness that made you unsuitable for Punishment squad or Squad 2. During your time at the academy you never claim yourself as member of Feng Clan. The marks you made were by your own and even the mastery of Kido proven quite exceptional. Even with Nomikomu is just an unusual Zanpakto as her wielder but fitting.”

Sui-Feng never was one to say good luck and be safe on a mission. At most a person can expect the Captain to say “just don’t get kill.” Nomikomu, is an unusual Zanpakto in the sense that the release form is a Bow and Arrow, Not a real popular release form considering some ill feelings towards the Quincy. My Kido is better than my archery at this point. Captain Sui-Feng is still unnerving person to interact with. 

“So Captain Sui-Feng was here to give a sendoff.” Spoke Captain Hitsugaya

“In her fashion, sir, to wish me well on the mission, I suppose.” Spoke Midori

Rangeku merely nodded at that statement. “I am not sure if it is beneficial for you to leave the Soul Society.”

“Midori needs to go to master her Shikai.” Spoke Hitsugaya in a frown. “There are not many archers in the Soul Society.”

Uruhara shop. 

Midori sighed as she move her gigai for the first time having a body is like having an anchor tied to your waist. It is heavy and awkward to begin with. Uruhara Shop is pretty busy at the moment as a customer peruse the selection in the store. The tall man with glasses and black hair the files had identify him as Uruyu Ishida and he has a son Iruka. Midori bright green eyes watch the pair cautiously. Iruka favors his father with black hair and glasses in physical appearance but unlike his father serious demeanor he is much more friendly and carefree. Wearing the Konokara school uniform as he smiles and waves at her. 

“Hi…,” spoke Iruka in cheerful grin.

“Hello.” Spoke Midori not sure how to respond.

“You must be new in town...” spoke Iruka in a grin. “My name is Iruka Ishida.”

“Midori Feng.” Answer Midori not sure how to respond.

“So are you going enroll in Karokara High School?” ask Iruka in a smile.

“Of course she is…” spoke Uruhara in cheerful grin at the newest customer. “my special clients want her to stay here during term.”

“Awesome!” shouted Iruka as he wave good bye.

“Weelll…” spoke Uruharu in a smile. “The apple sure fell far from the tree.” 

“The Quincys….?” Ask Midori. The modern clothes having wearing a nice dress and flat shoes in the World of the Living as gaze around the shop. “Where is Jinto and Ururu?” 

“There are around.” Spoke Uruhara in a smile. “I find it was vague that you need help with your Shikai.”

“It would be rectified when I join the Archery club.” Spoke Midori softly.

“Wait a minute your shikai in the release form is a bow.” Spoke Uruharu in a laugh. 

Midori gaze harden and her brow lifts in irritation at Kisake Uruhara. “It is not like there are many archers in the Soul Society.”

“But still a bow.” Spoke Uruhara in laughter. “If you want a best skill set as an archer you might let the Quincy to train you. Also I am assuming that as a Feng your hand to hand combat is excellent. I am surprise that Sui-Feng was willing to allow to on this mission from the Soul Society.”

“I am not part of the Punishment Squad or Squad 2.” Spoke Midori coldly. “I am in Squad 10.”

“Regardless, the mastery of different weapons is critical to your power.” Spoke Uruhara “Although it is not unusual for Zanpakto to have different release form as a weapon. Many Soul Reapers have Zampakto release forms that they are ashamed of and would avoid using it. In which make the relationship between Soul Reaper and Zanpakto weaker not as effective in battle, but you opted to hone your skill to make the bond stronger.” 

“I was ashamed of my Zampakto release form.” Spoke Midori coolly. “At first it was not like the other Zanpakto, My aim as an archery leaves a lot to be desired and familiarity with the bow is not that great. I was given a Zanpakto and that will make me excel it may be not form I wanted but what I needed. “


End file.
